Aluvion Azul
by REAHEAD19
Summary: Ichigo esta confundido, hay alguien que esta frecuentando a Orihime, pero eso no es todo su vida esta en riesgo, es la hora de expresar sus sentimientos antes que llegue su final, lo unico que lo puede salvar es su corazon...
1. La princesa y el destructor del Seretei

Un bello atardecer en Karakura, Tatsuki camina de regreso a casa luego de estar entrenando en el Dojo. Entonces ve a Ichigo sentado y meditando al borde del rio, algo que ella sabía que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. La chica se acerca a él y le lanza la toalla que lleva en el cuello en la cabeza. Ichigo sobresaltado se da cuenta de su presencia.  
- Ichigo: ahh, eras tu  
- Tatsuki: como que, ah era yo, que clase de ánimo es ese, hace tiempo que no te veía venir a este lugar, este lugar donde tu madre…  
- Ichigo: no confío en ese sujeto – dice volteando a ver a Tatsuki  
- Tatsuki: te refieres al sujeto que esta frecuentando a Orihime, lo conozco y será atractivo, galante, divertido, astuto y fuerte, pero no veo nada que me inspire desconfianza de él  
- Ichigo: te estás dejando llevar por la imagen que muestra ese sujeto  
- Tatsuki: pues a Orihime le agrada y mucho, se han hecho muy amigos – dice intentando molestar a Ichigo  
- Ichigo: eso es lo que me preocupa, no me fio de sus intenciones, hay algo en el que me hace preocuparme por la seguridad de Inoue  
- Tatsuki: Ichigo, no estás muy sobreprotector con ella, Orihime no es una niña a la que tengas que cuidar….sabes que, creo que en el fondo estas celoso de Aoshi  
- Ichigo: ¿pero de que estás hablando? – responde sonrojado– yo solo estoy preocupado porque cuando vi a Aoshi con Inoue el parecía proyectar una inmensa presión espiritual hacia mi cuando me lo presento, además me miraba de una manera desafiante  
- Tatsuki: si claro Ichigo, celos y por eso malinterpretaste como te vio el, o quizás sabe que eres su rival por el amor de Orihime  
- Ichigo: tú misma has dicho que ese sujeto es fuerte  
- Tatsuki: pues tú también eres fuerte, más bien rudo, y por lo que veo estas aquí pensando en que estás perdiendo a Orihime y no puedes hacer nada, ya resígnate, no hay posibilidad que Orihime se fije en un tipo agresivo, insensible, brusco, tonto, que no puede entender ni fijarse en los sentimientos de los demás, creyendo que todos necesitan de su protección, si sigues así, Orihime nunca te vera como algo más que un amigo  
- Ichigo: Tatsuki, no vengas a sermonearme que no estoy de humor, la verdad no sé lo que siento exactamente, se que Inoue ya no confía en mi…la busque para preguntarle de donde y como había conocido a Aoshi, pero evadió mi pregunta y parecía actuar muy frívola conmigo

Tatsuki sabe que Ichigo tiene problemas para abrir sus sentimientos y sabe que eso le está preocupando más de la cuenta, pero aun hay algo más que no lo deja estar tranquilo, pero no sabe cómo hacer para que Ichigo se lo contase. Por otro lado, también se pregunta porque Orihime no le dijo a Ichigo cuando conoció a Aoshi, y entonces ella misma recuerda lo que ella le conto y rememora aquel día de lluvia tormentosa, pensando que mas que frívola, Orihime estaría triste y apenada por la actitud de Ichigo aquella noche, la misma noche que conoció a Aoshi.

Algo molesta, Tatsuki decide no contarle a Ichigo lo que escucho que paso e intenta decirle que se acerque más a Inoue.  
– Tatsuki: ¡Ichigo!, basta de lamentos, si quieres realmente que Orihime se aleje de Aoshi, hazlo de una manera inteligente, sin ser rudo, búscala y pasa tiempo con ella, el tiempo que le está dedicando Aoshi, tu puedes hacerlo, ese es el consejo que te doy  
– Ichigo: Tatsuki, no lo sé, estoy algo confundido, Inoue es una persona especial para mí, ella se está yendo de mi lado, quizás los lazos que teníamos no eran tan fuertes  
– Tatsuki: ese es el pensamiento de un perdedor…  
– Ichigo: ?!, tienes razón, que rayos me está pasando, está bien recuperare los lazos que tenia con Inoue a toda costa, tengo que saber cuánto vale para ella….nuestra amistad, si eso  
– Tatsuki: (pensando) Ayy Ichigo, si supieras que en verdad ella está loca por ti, ahora es que recién te das cuenta que sientes algo por ella, más que amistad, tenía que venir otro a robártela para que veas lo que vale  
– Ichigo: pues está decidido, ese Aoshi se las verá conmigo  
– Tatsuki: idiota, te digo de una forma inteligente y lo primero que piensas es en luchar con él, está bien que hayas recuperado tus poderes de shinigami, pero no te vas a liar a golpes con todo el mundo  
– Ichigo: mis poderes ehh – susurra con una mirada perdida recordando algunos hechos  
– Tatsuki: con que eso era – piensa un momento y le dice – no te deprimas Ichigo sea lo que fuera que también te perturba, recuerda que tú has superado cosas aun mas difíciles y tienes nuevamente tus poderes, no  
– Ichigo: si…– responde algo perdido  
– Tatsuki: bueno me voy, tu también ya deberías regresar a tu casa, oye y no temas a enamorarte  
– Ichigo: ¿por qué crees que pienso en eso? – dice sonrojado  
– Tatsuki: cuando estés listo para hablar de tus temores vas a poder enfrentarlo, crees que no sé porque vienes a este lugar cuando estas agobiado, nos vemos  
– Ichigo: Tatsuki porque serás tan bocazas – dice algo molesto y luego mira un poco más el rio antes de irse a casa

En un parque cercano a la casa de Orihime, un sujeto sentado en una banca mira las estrellas en la inmensidad de la noche. En ese instante ve a una chica acercarse rápidamente y algo ruborizada se aproxima agitada a donde él, es Orihime.  
– Orihime: discúlpame Aoshi san  
– Aoshi: tan hermosa como siempre Orihime, y aun mas con ese precioso vestido rojo  
– Orihime: no me alagues tanto Aoshi san, que me lo voy a creer, me demore un poco porque los vecinos de mi casa han tenido un problema con el techo por la temporada de lluvia y me entretuve un poco  
– Aoshi: entretenerse con la reparación de un techo, no sabía que tenias esos gustos  
– Orihime: no, no es eso, sabes a lo que me refiero  
– Aoshi: por cierto, no conseguí los chocolates que te gustan, los que tienen almendras, solo tengo estos de maní  
– Orihime: que va, no te preocupes por eso, gracias por traer estos chocolates, pensé que te olvidarías de lo que platicamos la vez pasada  
– Aoshi: bien sígueme, te dije que iba a hacerte divertirte este día y pienso cumplirlo  
– Orihime: espera, ¿a dónde vamos?  
– Aoshi: ya veras, en un sitio parecido conocimos a tu hermano Sora, ah se te ve linda con esas manchas de chocolate en la mejilla  
– Orihime: jajaja, linda forma de decirme que tengo que limpiarme la mejilla

Aoshi toma de la mano a Orihime y la guía a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a una feria que había llegado al pueblo, algo que sorprende gratamente a Orihime.  
– Orihime: sorprendente, hace tiempo que no venia una feria de estas a Karakura  
– Aoshi: si, ven entremos a ver qué cosas hay  
– Orihime: no terminaremos como la otra vez que nos perdimos al buscar el mirador en donde se sentaban nuestros hermanos a mirar las estrellas  
– Aoshi: si, y yo fui quien dijo con mucha seguridad que lo encontraríamos, muy obstinado, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, pero te aseguro que esta vez me he memorizado un mapa de la ciudad, sino regresaremos en un taxi  
– Orihime: jajaja, espero que no terminemos así, esperando un taxi en un lugar desconocido  
– Aoshi: te aseguro que no, no me gusta cometer los mismos errores, vamos entremos

Dentro de la feria, Aoshi y Orihime empiezan a jugar los distintos juegos que hay dentro del lugar. En cada juego que gana Aoshi, logra conseguirle un peluche a Orihime, en juegos como tumbar latas, disparar a blancos en movimientos, atrapar varias pelotas en el aire, entre otros. Ya teniendo acumulado como diez peluches, Orihime ve un juego que le llama la atención.  
– Orihime: estás segura que no quieres que te ayude a cargar los peluches – dice mientras voltea a ver detrás de ella a Aoshi con el bulto  
– Aoshi: no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo, además yo fui quien te pidió que vinieras y no quiero molestarte con esto, es mi culpa por ganar demasiado en todo y tu solo querías un peluche  
– Orihime: No digas eso, parece como si yo fuera una chica aprovechadora que va de compras y te tengo cargando todas las compras detrás mío, me hace ver como Rangiku san  
– Aoshi: no sé cómo será esa chica que mencionas, pero tú no eres así, se te ve en esos preciosos ojos  
– Orihime: mis ojos, no creo, los ojos de mi hermano eran más lindos, por cierto, como fue el encuentro entre mi hermano y tú y tu hermano  
– Aoshi: si bien lo recuerdo, mi hermano mayor, Kyosū, me trajo a una feria para enseñarme sus destrezas en estos juegos y….., claro al descubrir que uno de los que atienden estaba haciendo trampa para que no gane lo encaro, y como te dije mi hermano siempre ha llevado consigo una enfermedad que lo debilitaba, y cuando mi hermano estaba a punto de ser golpeado apareció tu hermano Sora y lo salvo, desde esa época se hicieron amigos  
– Orihime: si, recuerdo que mi hermano me decía que de regreso a casa pasaba por una feria, a la que me llevaría cuando tuviera tiempo, pero la feria se fue antes, bueno no importa, mira es este

Orihime se detiene en un juego en donde se prueba la fuerza golpeando con un mazo una perilla que se mueve de acuerdo a la fuerza del golpe. Orihime ve un pequeño oso de color naranja con un traje negro y se dice a si misma que ese peluche tiene que ser de ella.  
– Aoshi: ¿quieres que gane ese peluche para ti, Orihime?, hecho, será muy fácil  
– Orihime: espera – dice la chica deteniendo a Aoshi con su brazo y le dice – deja que yo lo haga esta vez, tu ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias – expresa con una cálida sonrisa  
– Aoshi: bien, hazlo

El encargado del juego recrimina a Aoshi por el hecho de dejar que Orihime, una chica delicada, participe en un juego tan rudo. Aoshi, le dice que no se entrometa y la deje que lo va a sorprender. El encargado responde de manera burlesca diciéndole a Orihime que tenga cuidado con sus uñas y que no se desilusione si la perilla no se mueve.

El golpe de Orihime hace que la perilla se mueva a velocidad hacia la campana y resuene con fuerza ante el impacto recibido. El encargado queda sorprendido ante la fuerza de la chica y no duda en un instante en darle el peluche, mientras Orihime lo abraza con alegría. Entonces, otro encargado los ve y decide llamarlos para su concurso.  
– Encargado X: hey ustedes, la pareja de novios que esta allá, vengan aquí, no quieren concursar  
– Orihime: espere señor, no se confunda, solo somos amigos  
– Aoshi: Orihime, no te hagas tantos problemas con una graciosa confusión  
– Encargado Y: muchachos anímense, es un concurso en donde varias parejas tendrán que imitar el movimiento de una pareja modelo, si llegan a hacer bien todos los pasos ganaran el dinero de la inscripción  
– Aoshi: suena divertido, tú qué dices Orihime  
– Orihime: bueno, no se Aoshi san, no soy tan buena bailando  
– Aoshi: vamos será divertido  
– Orihime: está bien, hare lo que pueda

Las parejas se ponen dentro de un gran círculo y siguen sobre un estrado a la pareja modelo que comienza a moverse de distintas maneras. En uno de esos bailes, las parejas terminan abrazados y pegando sus mejillas el uno al otro.  
– Orihime: (pensando) como quisiera que Kurosaki kun estuviera jugando en este concurso conmigo, pero siento que está muy molesto, igual no puedo dejar de quererlo ni de desear que estés bailando conmigo  
– Aoshi: ¿En qué piensas Orihime?  
– Orihime: no, nada importante, sino que pienso en estos pasos, se parecen a los de un grupo que vi en televisión  
– Aoshi: seguramente están mezclando varios pasos, pero no te distraigas – dice luego de darle unas cuantas vueltas y abrazarla juntando su frente a la de ella  
– Orihime: (pensando) rayos, Kurosaki kun, como quisiera que seas tan tierno como lo es Aoshi san conmigo

En ese momento, el pie de un sujeto, hace que Orihime pierde el movimiento y resbale, siendo detenida por Aoshi, pero terminan descalificados.  
– Aoshi: espera, has hecho trampa, porque pusiste tu pierna  
– Sujeto: oye fue un accidente, la culpa es de ustedes por estar distraídos – dice en tono burlón  
– Orihime: ya déjalo Aoshi san, no importa – dice mientras comienza a alejarse  
– Aoshi: pequeña basura – dice mirando al sujeto y presionándolo de una manera extraña, parecida al riatsu, el cual esta aterrado y termina en shock

Aoshi, se va con Orihime, mientras la pareja del sujeto, se sorprende al ver a su novio traumatizado e inmovilizado, luego ve como empieza a botar espuma por la boca y perdiendo el pulso, comienza a agonizar, algo que no llega a ver Orihime.  
– Encargado Y: Ese hombre me da miedo, que fue lo que hizo – se habla a sí mismo el encargado al recordar la mirada de Aoshi cuando miro al sujeto

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasa volando para Orihime, mientras esta junto a Aoshi, ella le dice que se ha divertido mucho en la feria y que espera que recuerde más cosas sobre su hermano. Aoshi le responde afirmativamente y luego le dice que cuando vuelva a trabajar ella en la panadería, irá a comprar unos postres, luego se despide dejándola en su casa

Por otro lado, Ichigo sale de su casa con unas cajas para botarlas, y cuando va a regresar a su casa, un sujeto sale de las sombras.  
– Marcus: nos volvemos a encontrar niño  
– Ichigo: ¿Qué demonios quieres?, si no me quieres ayudar entonces lárgate  
– Marcus: sabes lo que quiero, ya te lo dije, quieres vivir, ¿no es cierto?  
– Ichigo: si no te vas, te echare a la fuerza  
– Marcus: ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?  
– Ichigo: con mis poderes de shinigami puedo herirte para que no me sigas  
– Marcus: te aconsejo que no lo hagas, porque tu vida puede acortarse mas  
– Ichigo: maldición…  
– Marcus: estas molesto por lo que te dije aquella vez, pero es un hecho, es tu elección y comprendo lo que sientes, eso es porque los dos somos…  
– Ichigo: cállate, no pienso aceptar tus condiciones  
– Marcus: no hay más vida como shinigami para ti niño, ni siquiera como humano, ya te dije cuales serán las consecuencias, tu solo te metiste en este problema, yo he venido a darte una solución, soy tu única esperanza, además, necesito que colabores, tú decides, pero apresúrate, que si no tus poderes devoraran tu alma… – expresa para luego retirarse del lugar

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Marcus, Ichigo piensa que es probable que tenga que aceptar, aunque sabe que corre un riesgo al no saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, además también le preocupa la aproximación de Aoshi hacia Inoue. Ichigo decide descubrir a Aoshi para proteger a Orihime, antes de que decida qué hacer con el problema de sus poderes.

Una nueva mañana en Karakura, Orihime había olvidado poner su alarma y despierta alrededor de las once de la mañana. Algo agotada por lo que pasó en la feria, la chica decide prepararse un desayuno simple. Mientras se lava la cara y los dientes algo cansada, piensa en cómo se está divirtiendo últimamente con Aoshi, pensando en porque no puede pasar tiempo así con Ichigo. En ese momento suena el timbre, Orihime grita diciendo que ya va a abrir. Pensando que es su amiga Tatsuki, Orihime va a abrir la puerta en pijamas, y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con otra persona.  
– Orihime: si dime Tat…?!  
– Ichigo: hola Inoue, quiero hablar cont…  
– Orihime: ah, ah, ah, kurosaki kun, que hace kurosaki aquí en mi puerta – dice detrás de la puerta, luego de cerrársela en la cara a Ichigo  
– Ichigo: ¡hey Inoue!  
– Orihime: pero que estoy haciendo, lo siento Ichigo, vamos pasa esta es tu casa, jaja, dime porque estás aquí  
– Ichigo: Inoue, nos hemos distanciado un poco, desde que recupere mis poderes, así que pensé, en porque no salir todos juntos, pero Chad esta algo enfermo, Ishida está ayudando a su padre en el hospital y Tatsuki está en el dojo, así que solo quedamos tu y yo  
– Orihime: (pensando) Ichigo me está invitando a una citaaa, no espera tonta, el dijo que quería salir con todos sus amigos, pero espera si ayer vi a Chad muy tranquilo por la calle, no parecía estar enfermo, es solo un pretexto para que salgamos junto, pero tonta, si Chad se ha enfermado hoy en la mañana, espera, es imposible que Chad se enferme, el es como una roca, si estuviera enfermo seria por algo grave, se le vería preocupado a kurosaki kun, pero si Chad tenía otra cosa que hacer y engaño a, noo se que hacer…  
– Ichigo: Y bien, que dices  
– Orihime: por supuesto, espera voy a cambiarme y bajo espérame – dice la chica y luego piensa – esto es verdad, no lo puedo creer, es como un sueño

En una esquina algo alejada, Aoshi recostado en la pared veía la casa de Orihime y a Ichigo en ella, con una mirada sombría, da vuelta y se marcha.


	2. Amenaza Inminente

Es una mañana soleada en Karakura, en la ciudad se puede respirar un clima de tranquilidad. En casa de Orihime, Ichigo espera que la chica se cambie para salir con ella.

En su habitación, Orihime está pensando en que vestido usar, mientras se ve al espejo, dándose cuenta que su rostro esta algo colorado y con una sonrisa que no puede disimular, sabe que pasara el día con la persona de la cual estuvo enamorada todo este tiempo.  
– Orihime: me pregunto si sería muy atrevida si le pido a Ichigo que vaya a aquel concurso en la feria conmigo – se pregunta mientras se acaricia la mejilla

La chica baja lista para salir con Ichigo, quien ve lo preciosa que esta Orihime y sonriendo le pregunta a donde quiere que vayan.  
– Orihime: esta es mi oportunidad – piensa sonrojada la chica – veras Kurosaki, hay una feria por Karakura y pensé que tal vez podíamos ir para allá  
– Ichigo: por supuesto, tu dime por donde queda  
– Orihime: ¿sabes bailar Kurosaki?  
– Ichigo: ehh, porque me preguntas eso  
– Orihime: mmmm, no, no es nada – responde sonriente

Ambos muchachos salen de la casa con dirección a la feria, Orihime emocionada lo lleva por las calles de Karakura hasta llegar a donde se supone que esta la feria, sin embargo ya no había rastro de ella. Orihime queda confundida al no entender porque se retiraron tan de repente, puesto que era casi imposible trasladarse en solo una noche.

Ichigo, quien ve a Inoue decepcionada por la marcha de la feria, la toma del hombro y le dice que no se preocupe, que hay otros lugares a los que pueden ir. El semblante de Orihime cambia y le responde que está bien, pero que esta vez sea él quien escoja el lugar.

Mientras se van del lugar, Orihime no deja de pensar en lo extraño que es que no haya ni rastro de la feria de la noche a la mañana.

El joven shinigami lleva a Inoue a una dulcería, donde descansan tranquilamente, piden unas malteadas y unos pasteles. Orihime empieza a saborear los dulces, mientras Ichigo la observa y piensa en el momento adecuado para preguntarle sobre aquel sujeto.  
– Ichigo: te vez muy tierna comiendo ese pastel  
– Orihime: qué? – expresa mientras se sonroja aun mas, pero recuerda lo que paso aquella vez durante esa fuerte lluvia y decide hablarlo con Ichigo – oye, Kurosaki, siento lo que paso la semana pasada, yo no debí seg…  
– Ichigo: que me dices, no se a lo que te refieres Inoue, no tienes porque disculparte  
– Orihime: penseque te habías enojado mucho conmigo  
– Ichigo: la verdad no se a que te refieres  
– Orihime: bueno, es mejor olvidarlo entonces – expresa despreocupada – si no estaba molesto conmigo, porque me dejo sola en la fuerte lluvia, que le paso aquella vez – piensa confundida Orihime  
– Ichigo: por cierto, Inoue, cuál es tu relación con aquel tipo  
– Orihime: …ese tipo, ah te refieres a Aoshi, mi relación con el, te refieres a….., tú crees que…¡no, no salgo con Aoshi en ese sentido, solo somos amigos!  
– Ichigo: ya tranquila, tampoco tienes que sobresaltarte  
– Orihime: si, tal vez me exalte un poco, jeje – expresa sonriente – no lo creo, pero parece que si, Ichigo esta celoso – piensa con fuertes latidos de su corazón

Tras pagar la cuenta, Ichigo ve que ya esta atardeciendo y le pide a Orihime que lo siga. Caminando por una serie de calles, la pareja llega a una autopista que pasa por un cerro, en donde se puede ver el atardecer y gran parte de la ciudad.  
– Ichigo: es precioso no – dice mirando el ocaso  
– Orihime: si, da una sensación de paz

Ambos chicos miran tranquilamente el horizonte y Orihime apega suavemente su cabeza al hombro de Ichigo, quien la contempla con una mirada acogedora.  
– Ichigo: estaba equivocado, ella no se ha alejado de mi, sigue siendo la misma, pero de todos modos tengo que saber porque actuaba tan frívola conmigo hace unos días cuando estaba con Aoshi – piensa el shinigami por unos momentos para despues relajarse

Luego de un rato, ambos se preparan para irse, y entonces repentinamente ocurre un fuerte movimiento en la tierra. Ichigo y Orihime piensan que se trata de un terremoto. El fuerte movimiento hace que Inoue resbalé e intentando detenerla, Ichigo también, cayendo encima de ella. Cuando Ichigo se repone, levanta su cabeza y se encuentra frente al rostro de Orihime. Totalmente paralizado, Ichigo no sabe qué hacer, Orihime también lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa, e Ichigo solo atina a reír por lo ocurrido, risa que le sigue Orihime, para luego levantarse y decidir irse sonriendo.  
– Ichigo: que paso, estuve a punto de…, no, no debo ir más lejos, solo somos amigos, pero si lo pienso, no me podía resistir a sus labios y esa bella sonrisa, siempre me hecho el duro, poniendo una imagen de serio para evitar que alguien se acerque demasiado, si el vinculo se vuelve más fuerte…no quiero que pase lo mismo que con mi madre al estar tan cerca de mí, no quiero volver a perder a un ser muy querido para mí – medita el chico medio confundido

En el momento que ambos chicos ya están lejos de aquella carretera, Marcus aparece detrás del monte, quitando su zampakuto que había enterrado en ese monte donde estaban Ichigo y Orihime, y mira a la pareja alejándose.  
– Marcus: idiota, como me recuerda a mi…tenía que darle una mano para que actué, viniendo a un lugar tan alejado con una hermosa chica y ni siquiera robarle un beso, un poco de ayuda siempre viene bien, sino quien más lo iba a hacer, …sin embargo me temo que tal vez crucemos espadas en el futuro, si es que se mete en mi camino, lo que probablemente ocurra, ese chico es obstinado

De vuelta a casa de Orihime, ya al anochecer, la chica comienza a sentir frio, entonces al ver que su amiga está un poco desabrigada, Ichigo cubre los hombros de ella con su brazo, abrazándola. Orihime se sonroja nuevamente sintiéndose feliz de haber pasado el día con Ichigo.  
– Orihime: Kurosaki…deberíamos repetir esta salida, hay muchos sitios que podemos visitar juntos, claro si tu quieres  
– Ichigo: por supuesto que sí – expresa sonriendo

Todo parecer ir bien durante su camino de regreso a casa de Orihime, cuando los chicos son interceptados por un sujeto, quien dice que se vengara de Ichigo, es Kosen Aikichi, un criminal que salió hace poco de prisión y fue golpeado por Ichigo cuando intento robarle.  
– Kosen: mira quien está aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo, es hora de mi venganza – expresa con una actitud arrogante y da un fuerte silbido

En ese momento aparecen cinco maleantes con una katana en sus manos, listos para atacar al enemigo de su jefe.  
– Ichigo: vete de aquí si no quieres que te lastime, estoy de buen humor así que te perdonare  
– Kosen: eres bastante osado para decir eso, estas en desventaja y sin ninguna arma, descuida solo te dejaremos sin brazos y cuidaremos por ti a esa linda chica

Ichigo al ver la terquedad de ese sujeto, se prepara para luchar, diciéndole a Inoue que retroceda. La lucha empieza, Ichigo esquiva ágilmente los fuertes embates de las katanas de sus adversarios, deteniéndolas y dándoles fuertes golpes a los espadachines, dejándolos inconscientes. Al final, Kosei también recibe un pequeño golpe en la frente que lo deja fuera de combate.

Sin que Ichigo se percate, uno de los espadachines ataca por sorpresa a Inoue, quien está a punto de sacar su barrera, cuando Aoshi aparece y detiene la katana con su mano, antes de que si quiera esta rosara a la chica. Luego le lanza un fuerte golpe, que lo lanza contra una pared.  
– Ichigo: ¿qué demonios haces aquí?  
– Aoshi: como fuiste capaz de dejar que Orihime casi fuese herida, es inútil que te escudes en querer proteger a tus camaradas, cuando lo que buscas es poder pelear, esa es tu verdadera pasión  
– Ichigo: maldito…  
– Aoshi: no intentes negarlo – dice alejándolo de Orihime  
– Ichigo: quien rayos eres tú para decirme eso – vocifera furioso empujándolo para apartarlo de la chica

Orihime se sorprende al ver la actitud agresiva de Ichigo y piensa que está buscando poder luchar contra Aoshi.  
– Aoshi: ella está en peligro contigo, no lo entiendes, llama a la policía para que arresten al criminal, que él puede vengarse luego de ustedes o con sus familias, van a venir a buscarte sus demás compañeros del criminal, y si quieres pelear, espéralos lejos de Orihime, yo la llevare a casa – dice tomando del brazo a Orihime y alejándola de Ichigo

Ichigo no tiene más remedio que quedarse y ver como apartan a Inoue de su lado, mientras la chica ve triste a Ichigo sentarse recostado a una pared llamando por su celular, ella sabe que la situación ha terminado mal.

Horas más tarde, Ichigo se encuentra junto a Chad luchando contra un grupo de maleantes que los había molestado. El shinigami se desquita por lo que paso y los agarra a patadas.  
– Ichigo: oye, Chad, crees que soy agresivo – dice golpeando al maleante repetidas veces en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo  
– Chad: la verdad no sé qué decirte – dice empujando a un maleante con su brazo haciéndolo chocar contra una pared  
– Ichigo: sabes, pienso que realmente no comprendo los sentimientos de los demás, por más que intento hacer bien las cosas, he hecho que Orihime se vuelva a alejar de mi  
– Chad: es que debes darle el lugar que se merece a Orihime, se que tu no lo haces, pero debiste irte de ese lugar, y no quedarte a luchar  
– Ichigo: tampoco es que fuera fácil huir de ese sujeto

Ichigo sigue golpeando a los maleantes cuando se da cuenta de una flecha de riatsu que casi lo hiere en la pierna. Ve con molestia la flecha clavada al suelo que casi lo hiere y al responsable en lo alto de un edificio es Ishida.  
– Ichigo: Ishidaaaa  
– Ishida: Kurosaki, parece que te falta tacto para tratar con una mujer, vaya que eres tonto  
– Ichigo: mira quien lo dice, el que esta como un arrastrado por su novia arrancar  
– Ishida: a callar, eres tu quien no sabes lo que quieres

En ese momento se abre una puerta Sekai y del interior de la misma sale Renji, quien aparece y ataca con su zampakuto al otro shinigami.  
– Ichigo: ¡Renji!  
– Renji: Ichigo, te falta carácter para defender lo que quieres, no sabes expresar tus sentimientos  
– Ichigo: ¿has venido solo a decir eso?

Momentos después, se abre una garganta y del interior de la misma aparece Grimjow con su sonrisa característica y se abalanza hacia Ichigo.  
– Grimjow: tienen razón, te falta carácter, eres débil y los débiles muereeen – expresa liberando un cero que casi le impacta a Ichigo  
– Ichigo: Grimjow, porque rayos apareces en momentos inesperados, no sé cuantas veces has aparecido así intentando matarme  
– Grimjow: ja, eres idiota, te dije que sería yo quien te mate y pienso cumplirlo, en cualquier momento…..ahora lucha

Grimjow ataca a Ichigo con su zampakuto, pero este se niega a luchar, limitándose simplemente a bloquear los ataques del arrancar.  
– Grimjow: maldita sea, si no luchas esto no tiene gracia – dice agarrándolo del polo y viendo su expresión de desanimo lo empuja hacia el suelo – si no tienes deseos de luchar, no estaré satisfecho de mi victoria, no te puedo matar con gusto, ni siquiera puedo mostrar mis verdaderos poderes – termina de hablar abriendo una garganta para regresar a Hueco Mundo

Luego de ello, Chad también se va diciéndole a Ichigo que tiene un ensayo de guitarra con unos compañeros, levantando su mano se despide y se aleja. Renji menciona que también tiene que irse para buscar a Kurumadami Sennosuke.  
– Renji: necesito encontrarlo, porque estamos haciendo reformas en el Seretei y una reagrupación de personal  
– Ichigo: que no se llama Imoyama san  
– Renji: que no…– dice empezando a meditar – es mejor no involucrarlo en nuestros problemas, el decirle que un extraño shinigami dejo el Seretei en casi destruido, causando muchas bajas y que sus fluctuaciones de poder se han descubierto por Karakura, podría hacerlo querer encontrarlo y si lo logra por lo que le dije, lo llevaría directo a la tumba, no es rival para él  
– Ichigo: oye, Renji en que piensas, estas muy extraño  
– Renji: pienso en que eres idiota por no demostrar tus sentimientos, búscala, como sea, ya me voy

Después de que se han ido los demás, Ichigo e Ishida caminan por karakura en la noche y entonces el primero estando algo pensativo, le pregunta algo al Quincy.  
– Ichigo: ¿Cómo esta mi padre?  
– Ishida: sigue inconsciente – dice viendo los ojos de preocupación del shinigami  
– Ichigo: ya veo, bueno, no debe preocuparse, cuando despierte vera que yo me hecho responsable de la casa y de mis dos hermanas  
– Ishida: me alegra que seas optimista, tu padre despertara, mi padre lo está tratando y mientras tenga la fuerza para vivir, volverá en si, por cierto sigue pagando sus gastos por eso no te preocupes  
– Ichigo: lo sé y me molesta, yo tendría que hacerme cargo de los gastos de mi familia, tal vez con los gastos de la clínica de mi padre, pero de la casa me debería encargar yo  
– Ishida: pues tiene que tener un trabajo estable y por lo que se, ya te han despedido de varios por problemático  
– Ichigo: ya tengo algo fijo, con Chad ya estamos hablando de un trabajo…pero aun así, sin el viejo las cosas no son iguales, no sé quien lo dejo así, pero algún día lo encontrare…aquella vez salió de improviso y lo último que supimos fue que tu padre lo encontró moribundo por las calles de Karakura al día siguiente  
– Ishida: oye, sobre lo que me pediste el otro día, por eso te estaba buscando, lo seguí sin que lo notaras como querías  
– Ichigo: ¿lo encontraste?  
– Ishida: si, lo he visto a ese tal Marcus, lo vi entrar a la tienda de Urahara  
– Ichigo: ¿Qué?, pero como es posible que hace ahí, si se supone que Urahara está igual que mi padre, ella y Youruichi están siendo curados en las barreras de Tessai, que relación tiene con él  
– Ishida: no lo sé

Los dos compañeros siguen caminando por las calles pensando en las cosas por las que han pasado, e Ichigo para relajar la situación intenta molestar al Quincy.  
– Ichigo: por cierto, como vas con Heira, viven en tu casa no es cierto  
– Ishida: no voy a hablar sobre eso  
– Ichigo: si porque ella te utiliza como quiere, te da órdenes y tu como un tonto enamorado le haces caso y la sigues donde va  
– Ishida: y que hay de ti, perdiendo a Orihime con otro sujeto  
– Ichigo: se que ese Aoshi oculta algo, el problema es cómo saberlo  
– Ishida: lo que puedes hacer por el momento es investigar donde vive, en su casa debe ocultar algo sobre quien, aunque no estoy seguro, pero inténtalo

Al día siguiente, tras seguir el consejo de Ishida, el shinigami va al lugar donde vive Aoshi, gracias a las averiguaciones de Ishida. Ichigo espera a que aquel sujeto salga de su casa y así, luego de un rato Aoshi sale y se marcha, no sin antes dar una mirada de reojo a Ichigo, quien no se da cuenta de ello, pero Aoshi ya sabe que lo está espiando. Después de que se va, Ichigo entra a esa extraña casa, parecida a una pequeña mansión por una ventana abierta.

Buscando rápidamente alguna pista antes de que regrese, Ichigo nota que esta algo descuidada la casa y al llegar al salón principal, ve consternado varios cadáveres de personas, pero sabe que debe buscar algo sobre la identidad de Aoshi y sigue intentando encontrar alguna pista.


	3. Consecuencias del Aluvion

El panorama en la sociedad de almas es desolador, varios de las edificaciones del Seretei están destruidas. Los cuarteles están siendo construidos por los shinigamis sobrevivientes de cada escuadrón, no hay tiempo para llorar por los caídos.

El teniente Renji llega a los cuarteles cuasi destruidos del treceavo escuadrón, viendo a los shinigamis como reconstruyen el lugar. Al verlo, la teniente Rukia se dirige corriendo hacia el con una duda que la aborda.  
– Rukia: Renji, ¿Cómo sigue nii sama?  
– Renji: el capitán Byakuya sigue inconsciente, al igual que los capitanes Kenpachi y Hitsugaya, no hay cambios están restableciéndolos en la cuarta división  
– Rukia: ya veo, de todas formas gracias por informarme

En ese momento, para cambiar el ánimo de Rukia, Renji le cuenta lo que ha escuchado de Ichigo en el mundo humano y la falta de seguridad de este para demostrar su amor hacia Orihime.  
– Rukia: ese Ichigo, si tuviera tiempo libre iría donde él a darle unas patadas, para que se decida de una vez y se atreva a hablar de frente con Orihime sobre lo que siente por ella….– expresa furiosa – vaaa, a nadie engaña con esa careta de serio, se nota que le gusta  
– Renji: a decir verdad, creo que Ichigo es el único que no se ha dado cuenta que Orihime siente algo por él  
– Rukia: lo que pasa es que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos…como me molestan ese tipo de chicos que quieren expresar algo, pero al final no se atreven a hacerlo – dice mirando de reojo a Renji, quien asiente y se sonroja

Ukitake, quien ha escuchado la conversación de ambos tenientes mira a Renji y sonriendo le da una palmada en la espalda.  
– Ukitake: no hay nada peor que una persona que no expresa sus sentimientos, no es cierto Renji  
– Renji: no se a que se refiere capitán – responde sofocado por la situación – maldición se refiere a mí, es cierto que siempre estoy con Rukia y estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, pero no me atrevo a expresarle lo que siento, no quiero equivocarme y perder incluso su amistad….pero si ella misma me invita a salir, ella está tomando la iniciativa incluso, ahora no es el momento – medita por un momento

Minutos después de que Ukitake entrara donde conversan Rukia y Renji, otra shinigami aparece abriendo las puertas de los cuarteles buscando a Ukitake. Llevando un extraño aori con un emblema, la chica ondea su larga cabellera azul, tan brillante como el cielo.  
– Megumi: Uki chan, necesito que vengas conmigo, además el aire te va hacer bien, pasas mucho tiempo encerrado aquí – dice tomándolo del brazo  
– Ukitake: cálmese senpai no sea tan efusiva…prefiero quedarme  
– Megumi: tonto, ya me conoces, no voy a aceptar un no – responde sonriente para seguir – no creo que mi lindo discípulo no quiera pasar tiempo conmigo, será como en los viejos tiempos, no tantos para mí por la diferencia temporal, pero no importa  
– Ukitake: bueno… – dice ruborizado  
– Megumi: ¿o es que acaso me has olvidado? – le pregunta a la vez que toma sus brazos y los coloca en su cuello – te llevare como cuando eras joven  
– Renji: que me decía sobre las personas que no expresan sus sentimientos capitán, dile lo que sientes a Megumi sama – expresa susurrándole al oído  
– Ukitake: Renji… – dice mientras la shinigami lo alza y hace el ademan de cómo si lo cargara  
– Megumi: muy bien, nos vemos chicos – dice despidiéndose y llevándose al capitán ante la perpleja mirada de ambos tenientes

En una zona alejada del Seretei, se ven unos campos de un espesor verde, un área natural tranquila. Es allí donde Megumi se detiene y suelta a Ukitake, para echarse en el césped a descansar mirando el cielo.  
– Megumi: Uki chan hay alguien que te espera  
– Ukitake: eh, a quien te refieres  
– Megumi: es tu compañero, esta por allá, me dijo que te trajera a la fuerza porque estabas algo deprimido y tal vez no te animarías a venir por tu cuenta  
– Ukitake: Kyoraku…no había hablado con él después de lo ocurrido – dice mientras se dirige a la dirección que le señalo Megumi  
– Megumi: cuando acabes de hablar con él regresar aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos  
– Ukitake: desde luego, tan enérgica como siempre senpai, no has cambiado mucho – expresa sonriendo y se marcha

Por ese mismo lugar, una shinigami deja un ramo de flores en la tumba de alguien, en la lapida se puede leer el nombre de Lisa Yadomaru. La shinigami es Nanao, quien cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar por su compañera frente a su tumba. Shunsui la toma de los hombros y la abraza.  
– Nanao: ahora estaría viva si no hubiéramos dejado regrese con nosotros  
– Shunsui: lo siento, no entiendo porque tuvieron que suceder así las cosas – expresa triste a su teniente

Unos pasos se escuchan acercarse y el capitán voltea su rostro para ver de quien se trata, es Ukitake, quien también mira triste el lugar, donde hay muchas tumbas de shinigamis.  
– Ukitake: veo que ya estas recuperado  
– Shunsui: ya me conoces, hierba mala nunca muere…voy a ir a hablar con Ukitake Nanao, si quieres…  
– Nanao: no, yo permaneceré un poco más en la tumba

El capitán entiende a su teniente y se va con Ukitake a un lugar más apartado para hablar tranquilamente con su compañero.  
– Shunsui: ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
– Ukitake: parece que ya sabes dónde se encuentra, pero no podemos ir por él y vengarnos simplemente  
– Shunsui: él ocasiono todo este caos, tenemos que hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados  
– Ukitake: si, pero Unohana le prohibió a todos los shinigamis que intenten ir en su búsqueda, es una orden máxima, no la podemos pasar así nada mas, ese es el problema….ella no quiere que se derrame más sangre shinigami en manos de ese sujeto y si desobedecemos sus ordenes, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ocurrirá, como ahora es nueva comandante general  
– Shunsui: es cierto…verla furiosa es muy aterrador, no sé qué es lo que nos hará si logramos sobrevivir, es capaz de dejarnos aun más golpeados y curarnos ella….para volver a golpearnos  
– Ukitake: nadie se atreve a cuestionar sus ordenes es aun mas atemorizante que Genriusai dono, si eso ya era imposible  
– Shunsui: vaya, de solo escuchar que el viejo Yama ya no está entre nosotros me hace hervir la sangre, aun no puedo creer que haya sido derrotado, pobre viejo, al final no pudo con esa amenaza

Ambos capitanes empiezan a recordar el gran caos que hubo en la sociedad de almas cuando ese extraño shinigami los ataco, asesinando a varios de sus compañeros, además de la espectacular muestra de poder entre su maestro y el extraño.  
– Shunsui: ese maldito lo asesino, no puedo creerlo, yo pensaba que era inmortal, Genriusai era un gran guerrero, siempre estarán sus enseñanzas en nosotros, pero es inmensa la tristeza que llevo, al saber que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la sociedad de almas casi fue destruida…por eso te digo Ukitake, Completar su trabajo es nuestra misión, necesitamos tomar venganza, somos sus alumnos, somos los encargados de ir y acabar con el de una vez, a pesar de que acabemos muriendo, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros a la muerte, ¿qué dices Ukitake? – expresa preguntándole a su compañero  
– Ukitake: de todas manera tienes razón, es nuestro deber eliminarlo, sino la sociedad de almas seguirá pendiendo de un hilo, tendremos que dar nuestras vidas por proteger el legado de Genriusai dono

Los dos shinihamis están decididos a ir al mundo humano a detener a aquel shinigami, dando su vida si es necesario, pero aun hay un tema que los inquieta y que puede impedir sus planes.  
– Shunsui: …sin embargo, ella es uno de los 10, nos están vigilando, no es cierto  
– Ukitake: si…, Megumi Yuuna, mi senpai, ha venido para decírnoslo amablemente, pero de todas manera está haciendo su misión, es un peligro que hayamos perdido a 4 capitanes y 5 tenientes, las excesivas muertes que hubo llamaron su atención, también los vizard que volvieron solo 3 de ellos siguen con vida…por eso estan aquí, ya no confían en el orden de la Sociedad de Almas  
– Shunsui: entonces me quieres decir que si no nos vamos rápido, vendrán los otros 9 y estaremos sin posibilidad de hacer algo  
– Ukitake: eso es lo que temo, la guardia real cambiara mucho las cosas en el Seretei, volveremos a las épocas implacables y rigurosas hasta que todo se normalice, pero si lo eliminamos, esta etapa pasara más rápido  
– Shunsui: eso me motiva aun mas a eliminar a ese sujeto, solo tenemos que ver el cómo hacemos para que Megumi sama no nos descubra  
– Ukitake: no te preocupes, yo veré como la distraigo para ir al mundo humano, descuida Kyoraku, te veré luego, aun recuerdo como es de alocada la senpai y se como distraerla

En ese instante, el capitán Ukitake se levanta y se marcha hacia donde Megumi, mientras Shunsui se queda mirando el cielo por unos momentos.

En el mundo humano, Ichigo sigue buscando en la casa de Aoshi, revisa las habitaciones, hasta que encuentra en una de estas una extraña caja cerrada que llama su atención. En la tapa ve el dibujo de una calavera similar a la de su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Sin dudarlo, el shinigami intenta abrirla, pero le es muy difícil y parece que le tomara tiempo.

Por otro lado, Aoshi llega a casa de Orihime y le dice que ha venido a llevarla a salir. Orihime, algo nerviosa, no sabe qué hacer, pero cuando Aoshi le dice que quiere que la acompañe a ver el árbol donde Sora escribía sus memorias cerca a su casa cuando charlaba con su hermano, la chica acepta ir con él y van a su casa.  
– Aoshi: ten cuidado con él  
– Orihime: te refieres a Kurosaki  
– Aoshi: parece que a ese tal Ichigo le gusta meterse en problemas y puede arrastrarte en ellos  
– Orihime: no te preocupes, conozco a Ichigo mas de lo que tú crees  
– Aoshi: de todos modos, él ya no estará vivo dentro de poco – susurra de modo sarcástico  
– Orihime: ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta confundida  
– Aoshi: descuida, no dije nada

Ichigo sigue intentando abrir esa caja y tras mucho esfuerzo lo logra. El shinigami ve dentro un extraño artefacto, que al agarrarlo lo reconoce, es un cebo para atraer hollows, como los que utiliza Ishida. Repentinamente, se abren gargantas alrededor de la mansión e Ichigo lucha con estos destrozando la casa en su batalla, la lucha termina cuando Ichigo rompe el cebo que había caído por la destrucción de la casa, la cual termina por colapsar, al mismo momento que Ichigo tambalea y cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre al haber usado sus poderes de shinigami.

Momentos después, Aoshi llega a su casa con Orihime, y ambos ven a Ichigo luchando como shinigami, para luego caer.  
– Aoshi: el idiota mordió el anzuelo – piensa satisfecho – ¡oye tu!, como te atreves a destruir mi casa, esto es vandalismo, eres demasiado violento y no me asustas llevando ese kimono negro es que acaso eres de una pandilla  
– Orihime: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichigo? – dice mirándolo decepcionada  
– Ichigo: no es lo que parece Inoue, no estoy loco para destruir su casa, ese sujeto oculta algo, habían cadáveres en su casa  
– Aoshi: deja de decir mentiras, tu lo que quieres es provocarme para que luche contigo, solo buscas luchar  
– Ichigo: cierra la boca, no te entrometas, Inoue tienes que creerme  
– Aoshi: ella es mi invitada no tiene nada que hablar contigo, lo que quieres es luchar y la verdad no voy a permitir que lo de mi casa se quede así  
– Ichigo: quieres pelear maldito, se que no eres humano, estoy seguro y hare que lo confieses a golpes  
– Orihime: detente Kurosaki, no lo lastimes  
– Aoshi: eso es lo que quieres, no es cierto, luchar  
– Ichigo: si, quiero acabarte de una vez  
– Aoshi: no te importa nada, solo quieres luchar, es esperado esto  
– Ichigo: te voy a eliminar, cierto  
– Aoshi: y harías cualquier cosa por enfrentarme y demostrar tu superioridad, por encima de cualquier cosa  
– Ichigo: Si, lo haría por demostrar quién eres  
– Aoshi: Incluso utilizar a alguien para conseguirlo  
– Ichigo: Desde luego te desenmascarare  
– Aoshi: ¿Incluso a Orihime?  
– Ichigo: ¿Qué?, no, no quise decir… – dice mirando la cara de sorpresa y los ojos tristes de la chica  
– Aoshi: …no, es cierto que la has utilizado, lo acabas de confesar, ya te lo dije, tu lo único que quieres es luchar  
– Ichigo: ¡cierra la boca!

Orihime, con una mirada triste, da vuelta diciéndole a Aoshi que tiene algunas cosas que hacer que lo verá luego. Ichigo intenta disculparse con su amiga, pensando que la está perdiendo.  
– Ichigo: ¡Inoue! ¡espera! – vocifera intentado alcanzarla – maldita sea, que puedo hacer, no quiero perderla, quiero estar a su lado, nunca antes me había dolido tanto esa mirada de decepción de ella, no puedo negarlo más yo….

Al instante, Aoshi detiene a Ichigo con su brazo, empujándolo del cuello contra la mansión que el destruyo para sepultarlo entre escombros e impedir que se acerque a Orihime.

Mientras Orihime va de camino a casa en pleno atardecer, Aoshi la ve a lo lejos, con media sonrisa, sabiendo que ha hecho que desconfié de Ichigo. Aoshi mira la mansión destruida, formando riatsu en su mano, intentando destruir todos los escombros.  
– Aoshi: es hora de buscar otra casa y otra familia  
– Ichigo: te escuche, quien eres – dice al salir de los escombros

Aoshi no le toma importancia al shinigami y contesta la llamada de alguien, es Orihime quien se disculpa con el por haberse ido de repente y este le habla en un tono romántico, lo cual molesta a Ichigo, quien de un empujón hace que su teléfono cayera al suelo, dejando de funcionar.  
– Ichigo: al final, si tenía razones para no confiar en ti  
– Aoshi: vaya – dice empujando a Ichigo – tienes razón ya no tiene sentido ocultártelo, pues morirás aquí mismo


	4. Azul Muerte

Ichigo mira directamente a Aoshi empuñando su zampakuto listo para enfrentarlo, pero espera a que su adversario le diga lo que quiere saber.  
– Aoshi: tienes razón ya no necesito ocultártelo, porque vas a morir aquí…necesito los poderes de Orihime para mí, he escuchado que son raros y especiales, además la chica es hermosa y encantadora, puede convertirse en mi mujer por un tiempo y luego que me dé un hijo con el cual experimentar me desharé de ella, necesito conocer esos poderes tan extravagantes porque no permito que exista alguien más fuerte que yo y si lo hay me encargare de asesinarlo con los poderes de ella podre tomar más poder para mi  
– Ichigo: eres un maldito, no te permitiré acercarte nunca más a ella – dice furioso intentando atacarlo con Zangetsu

Aoshi ni se inmuta y observa alguna casa que le sirva de vivienda por el momento y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo detiene el ataque de Ichigo con una mano, ante la sorpresa del shinigami.  
– Aoshi: me parece un gasto innecesario de energía eliminarte, en estos momentos no eres un rival que esté a mi altura, no puedes hacerme nada, se por todo lo que has pasado y pensé que serias un adversario interesante de matar, pero no, ya no  
– Ichigo: no seas tan arrogante, tú no sabes nada de mi  
– Aoshi: lo soy porque puedo serlo, mi poder es muy superior y se muchas cosas de ti porque puedo leer las mentes y ver a través de los recuerdos para así usarlos a mi conveniencia  
– Ichigo: entonces es falso…  
– Aoshi: por supuesto

El engaño de Aoshi es descubierto por Ichigo, este le cuenta que no existe ningún hermano mayor y mucho menos conoció a Sora, el hermano de Orihime, y que ni siquiera es humano. El solo uso esos recuerdos para inventarse una historia creíble y acercarse a Orihime y descubrir más de esos poderes de la chica.  
– Ichigo: ya estoy harto de ti, Bankai, "Tensa Zangetsu" – expresa el shinigami liberando su Bankai y preparado para atacar – Getsuga Tenshooo  
– Aoshi: el que ya se cansó soy yo, sumerge el mundo en un diluvio eterno, "Karura"

Unas llamas azules incandescentes salen de la zampakuto de Aoshi, deteniendo el ataque de Ichigo y forman una inmensa muralla que rodea a Ichigo e intentan atraparlo. Ichigo esquiva las olas azules que se mueven a velocidad hacia él y retrocede para intentar un contraataque.  
– Ichigo: rayos, que son esos ataques, parecen de fuego, no, pude sentirlo, es agua  
– Aoshi: estas confundido, son las aguas incandescentes, el máximo poder, mi zampakuto es la más poderosa en elemento agua – dice mientras vuelve a rodear a Ichigo entre las corrientes de agua incandescente  
– Ichigo: no voy a perder aquí, no dejare que lastimes a Inoue, arggg – exclama decidido cuando una fuerte tos le hace escupir sangre nuevamente  
– Aoshi: nada de lo que hagas será suficiente, tus poderes nunca igualaran a los míos…si yo fui quien asesino al comandante Yamamoto, mi anterior camarada y el más poderoso shinigami que ha existido en 1000 años, además deje la Sociedad de Almas hecha un caos – expresa intentando molestar a Ichigo

Lo que acaba de escuchar deja muy aturdido a Ichigo, las palabras de Aoshi lograron su cometido y esa confusión la aprovecha el shinigami para mover su zampakuto y liberar a gran velocidad una fuerte onda de energía, Kaishin, ataque con el cual su agua incandescente avanza a gran velocidad acabando con todo a su paso. Ichigo parece no poder reaccionar a tiempo y es atrapado por el ataque que concentra todo su poder en él, creándose una fuerte explosión.

Al ver que no hay rastros del shinigami y escuchar que se acercan algunos patrulleros, Aoshi se marcha del lugar en busca de una casa provisional.

Minutos después, un aturdido Ichigo vuelve en si e intenta reponerse para alcanzar a Aoshi y mientras corre por las calles de Karakura, piensa en cómo pudo salvarse del ataque de hace un momento, recordando levemente que segundos antes de ser impactado, alguien lo ayudo. Cuando intenta seguir pensando en quien pudo haberlo ayudado, el shinigami se percata que está pasando a través de las paredes y casas de la zona.

Ichigo se detiene un momento preocupado por lo que está ocurriendo, porque pese a estar en un estado espiritual, nunca antes había podido atravesar objetos sólidos. Sin embargo, sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, Orihime corre peligro y sin pensarlo va de inmediato a su casa.

Cuadras y más cuadras, y luego de un par de vueltas corriendo por la ciudad, Ichigo llega a la casa de Orihime. Al intentar tocar la puerta, Ichigo ve como su mano traspasa la puerta, de modo que decide entrar para hablar con Orihime y advertirle sobre la identidad de Aoshi.

Ichigo después de atravesar la puerta, llama a Inoue gritando sin éxito y entonces al acercarse al baño ve la silueta de la chica por el vitral de la ducha y su ropa en un cesto, dándose cuenta que se está bañando. Al instante, el muchacho se sonroja y se queda de espaldas al cuarto de baño para resguardarla.

El agua de la ducha cae en el cuerpo de Orihime, su piel se humedece y ondea su cabello en el agua dejando que el agua logre relajar sus músculos. La chica se soba el rostro y el cuello mirando como el agua que corre cae en su rostro, mientras piensa en Ichigo y la actitud que ha tenido hacia ella últimamente.  
– Orihime: no lo entiendo…porque lo hizo, el solo me utilizo para enfrentarse a Aoshi, acaso, ¡las salidas que tuvimos fueron solo para eso!…..quizás….deba rendirme ante lo que siento por él, no puedo amar a alguien que parece que me utiliza para buscar peleas, no lo comprendo, quisiera comprenderlo…en aquella cita me hizo creer que me quería, pero la verdad…..parece que no siente nada por mí, además Aoshi es muy tierno y atento conmigo…si, me la paso bien con él, es muy divertido y siento que me comprende – dice de una manera graciosa para luego ponerse seria – ….sin embargo, a quien quiero engañar, Kurosaki kun, aun te tengo en mi corazón, te amo tanto – expresa presionándose el pecho con la mano como si sintiera un profundo dolor con una sonrisa agridulce y unos ojos tristes

En el exterior, Ichigo quien ha escuchado todo lo que ha dicho Orihime, porque la chica ha hablado en voz alta, se encuentra muy sonrojado y con una mirada melancólica y perdida.  
– Ichigo: así que Inoue me ama, soy un idiota, todo este tiempo sin poder comprender sus sentimientos, no supe ver más allá, sus acciones, sus gestos, realmente que idiota he sido…y ella piensa que no me merece, soy yo quien no la merezco, pero yo…no lo sé, ella es tan hermosa, su radiante y bella cabellera naranja, su sonrisa tan cautivante, esos ojos preciosos tan profundos, su dulce forma de ser, es cierto, no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, realmente la amo, como quisiera habérselo dicho antes, siempre he evitado pensar en lo que sentía…que idiota he sido todo este tiempo

En ese momento suena el teléfono e Ichigo sorprendido intenta ocultarse cuando ve a Orihime salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla para contestar la llamada, pero cuando la chica levanta el fono, se corta la comunicación y la chica molesta de manera graciosa dice que no le gusta que le gasten esas bromas.

Ichigo se pregunta porque Orihime no nota su presencia cuando al retroceder, hace caer un adorno del estante de la chica, quien se asusta y mira confundida el adorno en el suelo, pero efectivamente no puede ver a Ichigo y esto entristece al shinigami, quien la mira totalmente encandilado por su belleza a la vez que se da cuenta que ya se está volviendo tangible.

Orihime se acerca al lugar y parece notar algo y con una mirada temerosa pero confiada, la chica extiende su mano hacia ese lugar, al notar eso, Ichigo también hace lo mismo, dándole una mirada cálida y acogedora, intentando alcanzar su mano.

Cuando ambas manos estaban a pocos milímetros de tocarse, tocan la puerta de Orihime, quien de inmediato vuelve al baño para ponerse ropa. Aoshi es quien la llama y le dice que ha traído algo de su hermano, entonces Orihime le dice que la espere un momento que ya le va a abrir.

Minutos después, Orihime ya vestida sale a recibir a Aoshi emocionada por saber qué es lo que tenía de su hermano. Aoshi le muestra unos objetos de Sora que Orihime estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo. Muy alegre y efusiva por el hallazgo de su "amigo", Orihime le da un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y muy feliz le dice que no puede creer que lo haya conseguido.

Repentinamente, él la toma de los hombros y aprovechando que está sonriendo, acerca su rostro hacia ella e intenta besarla. En ese momento, Orihime se queda inmóvil por unos segundos y antes de que sus labios se crucen con los de él, Orihime mueve su cabeza hacia atrás algo tímida volteando su rostro.  
– Aoshi: lo siento, me he precipitado, no me pude resistir a tu belleza, eres muy hermosa  
– Orihime: creo que nos hemos emocionado mucho ambos, no confundamos las cosas  
– Aoshi: comprendo, piensas en alguien mas  
– Orihime: no, no es eso, sino que no estoy lista  
– Aoshi: no te preocupes, mañana podemos volver a ir al mirador, descansa bien Orihime, nos vemos  
– Orihime: cuídate, Aoshi san…. Aoshi, ¿quién eres?

Ichigo, quien intento empujar a Aoshi por todos los medios para alejarlo de Inoue, veía como sus ataques traspasaban el cuerpo de este, sin que se percatara. Al irse, Ichigo decide seguirlo y con dificultad traspasa la pared, notando que nuevamente se estaba haciendo tangible. Al estar cerca de él, le da un fuerte ataque de tos que lo hace escupir grandes cantidades de sangre, el daño de estar en su cuerpo shinigami es cada vez mayor.  
– Aoshi: Inoue Orihime…ya falta poco – expresa mirando la casa de la chica para luego marcharse a velocidad

El shinigami sustituto no puede seguirle el ritmo debido a su malestar, y cuando la tos empieza a parar, Ichigo da media vuelta en un callejón pensando en si debe aceptar la propuesta de Marcus, porque de lo contrario no podría luchar con su máximo poder. Mientras medita ello, ve una extraña inscripción en la pared del callejón, "ven a la tienda de Urahara". Luego de leer la inscripción, Ichigo no pierde más tiempo y decide ir allí.

En la entrada lo espera Marcus, quien le dice que lo estaba esperando y de un movimiento rápido golpea a Ichigo, anulando el kidoh que le aplico para volverlo intangible para evitar que Aoshi lo viera y así salvarle la vida.  
– Ichigo: entonces, tú fuiste quien me ayudo…  
– Marcus: quien más podía ser, si no lo hacía ibas a morir, también estuve invisible para evitar enfrentamientos con ese sujeto…lo que me importa ahora que has venido es si aceptas la propuesta o no  
– Ichigo: no tengo otra alternativa, pero luego me encargare de ti

Repentinamente, un debilitado Urahara aparece sosteniéndose sobre su bastón y le dice a Ichigo que no se preocupe, que él se encargara de vigilar a Marcus, pero que tiene que hacerlo si quiere volver a poder usar sus poderes sin correr riesgos. En ese momento, Ichigo piensa en Orihime y en Aoshi y confirma su decisión.

Urahara caminando con un bastón que lo mantiene en pie, llama a Tessai, quien sigue manteniendo a Youruichi inconsciente en una barrera.  
– Urahara: Tessai necesitamos la máquina para los sustitutos  
– Tessai: de acuerdo, Urahara dono – expresa para comenzar a crear dos bases de Kidoh conectadas entre sí

Urahara les dice que ambos, Ichigo y Marcus, suban en cada extremo y liberen todo su riatsu para que choquen dentro de esa máquina de riatsu. Los dos comienzan a liberar su riatsu, mientras Urahara los ve. El riatsu de Marcus aplasta al de Ichigo, este al ver cómo está siendo oprimido, libera más riatsu, lo que ocasiona que escupa sangre, pero en ese momento siente que su riatsu se está fusionando con el exterior y se asimila, dándole un control de su poder aun mayor, sin embargo aún sigue siendo asfixiado por el riatsu de Marcus.  
– Urahara: oye, Ichigo san, si no se equilibra la máquina, tu cuerpo puede terminar sin ninguna gota de riatsu…en pocas palabras, puedes perderlo todo, quieres que Marcus se quede con todo tu riatsu, no te desconcentres y libera todo tu riatsu sin temor

Ichigo termina de convencerse por las palabras de Urahara y libera todo su poder, sofocando a Marcus con su imponente riatsu, este sorprendido se emociona al saber que era más de lo que esperaba y de inmediato cruza por completo su riatsu con el de Ichigo, fusionándolos para replicar su riatsu y obtener más poder para sí mismo, del mismo modo que Ichigo obtiene más control sobre su poder y la estabilidad de sus poderes que había estado buscando desde que los recupero.

La máquina de riatsu empieza a resquebrajarse al momento que ambos cúmulos de riatsu se igualan en energía, y entonces una gran explosión termina por destruir la máquina. Tras salir de la polvareda, Ichigo ve como empieza a controlar su poder y a incrementar su riatsu sin escupir sangre, ahora puede sentir su poder recorriendo su cuerpo sin ningún problema.  
– Urahara: como son ambos son shinigami sustitutos, mejor dicho, híbridos, sus poderes se complementan y pueden ayudarse a controlarlos, eso es lo que resulta al contener poderes similares en su cuerpo, su poder es diferente y especial a diferencia de otros seres  
– Ichigo: ahora si estoy preparado para aniquilar a ese sujeto, Aoshi conocerá mi verdadera fuerza – exclama con determinación cuando ve a Marcus con una sonrisa sombría – oye tú, cuáles son tus intenciones ahora, para que querías obtener más poderes…  
– Marcus: no tengo porque decírtelo…de todos modo ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, más bien, deberías estar agradecido, puesto que si no hubiera aparecido, hubieras sido consumido por tu propio poder  
– Ichigo: Urahara san mejórate pronto, me voy  
– Marcus: oye, no me ignores mocoso…  
– Urahara: Ichigo, ten cuidado, ese sujeto, Aoshi, fue capaz de derrotarme a mí, a Youruichi y tu padre sigue inconsciente en el hospital a causa de los ataques de ese sujeto, no pudimos hacerle nada, ten cuidado con su Bankai…

Ichigo no termina de escuchar las palabras de Urahara porque sale decidido y a gran velocidad a acabar con Aoshi, a quien no puede localizar porque oculta su riatsu, entonces decide seguir el riatsu de Orihime, pues probablemente haya salido con ella.

Luego de que Ichigo se marcha, Marcus estira sus brazos y se preparara a marcharse cuando Urahara lo detiene, pidiéndole que se tranquilice.  
– Urahara: ¿aun sigues con la idea de vengarte de la Sociedad de Almas?  
– Marcus: si…los derrotare a todos, por eso he venido aquí al enterarme de lo que paso allá, iré a terminar de sepultarla, ese tal Aoshi me facilito el trabajo….les demostrare que no debieron subestimarme e intentar eliminarme como si nada, ellos me verán en la cima, me reconocerán y me proclamare como el vencedor cuando estén moribundos en el suelo, sabrán que un shinigami sustituto los derroto a todos…así vengare la memoria de Hanaki  
– Urahara: no será fácil, no pienso detenerte, pero allí aún quedan capitanes muy poderosos, no hables de Hanaki, deja tranquilo su recuerdo  
– Marcus: eso nunca, debiste verlo, los maldito lo mandaron a asesinarme, porque si no lo asesinarían a él y su familia, ese era su castigo por darme sus poderes…aquella vez, con lágrimas en los ojos y disculpándose intento asesinarme…me defendí, pero era mucho más fuerte que él, no pudo soportar mi fuerza y murió en mis manos…en ese momento decidí que su muerte no fuera en vano, quienes lo enviaron pagarían, necesito el poder para derrotarlos y ahora que lo tengo no podrán detenerme, ninguno de esos capitanes a los que llamas fuertes, mi poder es superior  
– Urahara: piénsalo, ellos están abatidos en este momento, no necesitan más desgracias, las cosas han cambiado ya desde hace 50 años que ocurrió todo, Hanaki Ryusenda, ya murió, no puedes hacerlo regresar  
– Marcus: aun así pienso ir, iré, venceré, y les demostrare quien soy, los humillare, y me proclamare como el más fuerte…tú lo has dicho, los híbridos somos más poderosos…  
– Urahara: busca el perdón, no dejes que te consuma el rencor Marcus

Marcus, luego de estar en silencio unos momentos, mira su gigai en el suelo y se van con rumbo desconocido, dejando al debilitado Urahara viendo como aquel sujeto, un anterior shinigami sustituto cumple con su destino, un destino que lo puede llevar a la muerte.

Por otra parte, Aoshi se encuentra con Orihime yendo de camino mirador. Aoshi le cuenta la historia de cómo encontró los artículos de Sora a una emocionada Orihime que contempla los curiosos objetos.

En ese instante desde lo alto de una casona, aparece una sombra que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia ambos chicos, con una espada alzada y con intenciones de atacar, vestido con un kimono negro y un aura del mismo color, es Ichigo.  
– Ichigo: esta vez no escaparas, Aoshiiiiii – grita acercándose a este intentando darle un potente corte con su zampakuto  
– Aoshi: él, pero ¿Cómo?, si yo lo mate ayer

Antes de que el corte pueda impactarle al confundido Aoshi, la espada choca con una barrera que se agrieta por el fuerte impacto de la zampakuto, la cual iba con intenciones asesinas. La barrera de Orihime había detenido el ataque de Ichigo, con fuerte determinación, ante la sorpresa del shinigami, quien ve como la chica le muestra una mirada de dec_epción._


End file.
